Grimoire (item)
cap.]] Grimoire is a recurring item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Generally, but not always, these are books, tomes of great knowledge or magic. The most prolific use of the term Grimoire comes from the world of Ivalice. First mentioned in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Gran Grimoire is a powerful tome of magic. Grimoires may also be purchased in Final Fantasy XII, entitling the party to increased benefits of different sorts. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV In the ''Advance version, Grimoires are item used to summon the Lunar version of the summons. These items can be obtained from defeating the respective Lunar summons: *Grimoire - Book that summons a monster. You will not know which until you try it! *Grimoire LA - Book that calls forth Lunar Asura. When used on Zeromus EG, it will inflict Poison. *Grimoire LB - Book that calls forth Lunar Bahamut. *Grimoire LD - Book that calls forth Lunar Dragon. When used on Zeromus EG, it will inflict Toad status. *Grimoire LI - Book that calls forth Lunar Ifrit. When used on Zeromus EG, it will inflict Stop. *Grimoire LL - Book that calls forth Lunar Leviathan. When used on Zeromus EG, it will cast Slow. *Grimoire LO - Book that calls forth Lunar Odin. *Grimoire LR - Book that calls forth Lunar Ramuh. *Grimoire LS - Book that calls forth Lunar Shiva. *Grimoire LT - Book that calls forth Lunar Titan. When used on Zeromus EG, it will inflict permanent Mini status. ''Final Fantasy XI The Grimoire is the Scholar's guide to magic in ''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess. Upon attaining the Grimoire, a key item, the player can begin their studies as a Schultz Scholar. The Grimoire is not a weapon as it has been in other games; it is a copy of an ancient magical tome augmented with various military strategies. The astral properties of the Grimoire allow the possessor to command it to appear and disappear at will. Scholars in Schultz's School of Military Theory call upon the pages of the Grimoire to cast magic of both the Dark Arts and the Light Arts. PlayOnline's description With the musings and records of a hundred years of scholars crammed between its covers, the grimoire had exceeded its original definition as a tactician's manual, and developed into an encyclopedic source of knowledge. The task of memorizing its contents had become a mammoth task for any aspiring scholar, which defeated the Schultz philosophy of practicality and utility. The person to solve this dilemma was none other than Gunther Schultz II, direct descendant of the famous martial theorist himself. Schultz empowered the grimoire with astral properties, enabling the scholar to command the book to disappear and reappear at will. This allowed proponents of the Schultz school to consult the grimoire at any time, significantly expanding their realm of movement. This flexibility would prove invaluable in the time of the Crystal War... An inquiring mind and boundless curiosity—these are the traits one must possess if one wishes to tread the path of the scholar. ''Final Fantasy XII The Monographs appear in the Bazaar as "Forgotten Grimoires". Monographs make enemies drop additional loot they wouldn't otherwise. In addition there are two loot items called the Grimoire Aidhed and the Grimoire Togail. Final Fantasy XIV Grimoires are weapon for Arcanist class and both of its Soul Crystal jobs, Summoner and Scholar. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Grimoire (also known as the Gran Grimoire) has changed Marche's hometown, St. Ivalice, into a new and fantastical Ivalice created solely out of the children's dreams. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Much of the storyline centers around the two grimoires held by the protagonist Luso Clemens and a mysterious assassin, Illua. The grimoire Luso used is the Grimoire of the Rift, while it is unknown what Grimoire Illua possesses. Though the term "Grimoire" is sometimes used as a common name for any magickal tome, including those that the Scholar job uses, the pair that Luso and Illua hold share a powerful secret. Vagrant Story'' Aside from the Gran Grimoire, grimoires are used to learn magic spells, and are found scattered around Leá Monde. Whenever Ashley Riot uses a grimoire, the spell will be committed to his memory, and the grimoire used will disappear. Most Grimoires have French names. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Vagrant Story Category:Field items